Blind
by CaptainRaz
Summary: Remus ignores a warning from Tonks about Greyback. Greyback's revenge has dire consequences for both of them, and for their relationship. Written Pre DH for the MetamorficMoon Last Chance Full Moon Showdown.  My Prompt was Blind
1. Prologue

Blind: Prologue

Tonks has always loved Remus' eyes. Not just because of their colour, which has to be the most exquisite blue that she has ever seen. Not just because they always retain a certain sparkle, no matter how down he is, no matter what hand life has dealt him. His eyes still sparkle with life even just after a full moon. She loves Remus' eyes because they truly are the window to his soul. They are the only window to a soul that is deep and utterly complex; a soul that precious few are allowed to see. But Tonks has always been able to read Remus' eyes like a book. She loves his eyes because they cannot lie, not to her.

Even when he is pulling a prank, and his face and voice give nothing away, Tonks always knows what he is up to because the mischief is plain in his eyes, for those who are able to see. His eyes were how she knew that he fancied her, and his eyes were the reason she kept pushing him, even though he protested that he was 'too old, too poor and too dangerous' for her. Tonks could see his love for her all along, it was written in his eyes. His eyes told her that he would eventually give in to what he felt, if she could only push him far enough.

And right now Remus' eyes are telling her that there is no way she is going to be able to talk him out of this one.

"You can't Remus, it's far too dangerous!"

"I must," said Remus gravely. "I am the only one who can do this. Everything is dangerous these days."

"But this is Greyback! If you're caught… …I don't even want to think about what he'll do to you."

"Then don't think about it," Remus said softly, pulling Tonks into his warm embrace. "Don't think about the 'ifs' and the 'maybes'. We'll deal with whatever comes our way whenever it comes our way. It's the only way we can deal with things at a time like this."

"I know it is," by this time she was close to tears. "But this is Fenrir Greyback that we're talking about. We both know what he is capable of... I can't face losing you, not again."

"You won't ever, ever lose me again. Not like that." This time the look in his eyes was sincere, and Tonks knows that he truly meant it.

"Promise me you'll come back in one piece," she whispered into the warmth of his shoulder.

"You know I can't do that; I won't make another promise that I might not be able to keep," Tonks could see the sadness in his eyes, and she knew why they were sad. They were sad because he didn't want to leave her; because he knew he had no other choice. "I have to do this; we need to know what the werewolves are up to."

"I don't want to you to go."

"I know," he said gently. "I don't want to go back there, but I have to."

"I love you," Tonks murmured.

"I love you too," said Remus. There was bitter regret in his eyes, but just behind that was the love he felt for Tonks, shining as brightly and as strongly as the first time she ever saw it.

If Tonks had known that that would be the last time she would ever see the love in his eyes, she would have spent more time memorising the way he held his eyes when he told her those all important words. But she could never have stopped him from going.


	2. Blinded

Chapter 1: Blinded

Razor-sharp claws dug mercilessly into Remus' arms as he was dragged along the hard ground. He could feel the fabric of his jeans tearing and his skin of his knees turn red-raw, but he felt that he deserved it. This was exactly what Tonks had been afraid of; the beating that he had just received, and whatever was in store for him shortly. In truth Remus had been afraid of the same things, but he didn't think he'd be stupid enough to get caught.

He was wrong; he should never have come.

The dragging stopped and the grip on Remus' arms tightened as his captors hauled him upright. He wished they hadn't, for he was immediately met with the instantly recognizable stench and leering grin of Fenrir Greyback.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? Looks like our prodigal son has come crawling back home." The werewolves all laughed and Greyback grinned, displaying every single one of his sharpened yellow teeth. "Welcome back to the pack, Lupin. Did you miss us?" Greyback sneered.

"Go to hell," spat Remus. His outburst only elicited another laugh from the werewolves.

"Looky here lads, Dumbledore's pet's back and now he's packing some balls. Wassamatter Remus, have you had to look after yourself since the old codger snuffed it?" taunted Greyback.

"I said 'go to hell' Greyback," said Remus coldly, looking his nemesis dead in the eye.

"You've got some nerve coming back here Lupin," snarled Greyback. "Let him stand on his own," Greyback ordered the two goons who had Remus' arms in a vice-like grip. "He's not stupid enough to make a run for it."

"Though apparently I am stupid enough to get caught," said Remus, rubbing his arms to try and get feeling back into them.

Greyback cocked his head.

"Stupid enough to get caught spying?" Remus gave him a steely glare. "Why would you want to spy on your own kind, Lupin? Did you just miss us, or do you still cling to your precious orders from Dumbledore?"

"He was a spy all along!" came a cry from the mob that had gathered.

"Pipe down!" yelled Greyback, sending spittle flying everywhere, "Or I'll cut out your tongues and eat them for breakfast."

"How could I not miss this, Greyback? How could I not miss all the love and the kindness?" Remus' voice dripped icy sarcasm.

Greyback backhanded Remus. He staggered backwards only to find himself held upright by force once more.

"Insolent dog!" spat the older werewolf. "You think I wasn't on to your little mission from the start? You think I didn't know why you left your precious master, and your little bitch?" Remus' hands instinctively clenched into fists. "Struck a nerve?" taunted Greyback.

"She means nothing to me," said Remus through gritted teeth.

"Then how come I can smell her all over you? How come I can smell your fear?" Greyback moved closer to whisper in Remus' ear. He was so close that Remus could smell his foul breath. "I can smell your fear for her, Lupin. You're not afraid of what I might do to you, but you're afraid of what I might do to her. What would you do if I turned her, Lupin?"

Remus laughed. "She'd kill you before you got even half a chance."

"I might have to test that little theory of yours Lupin." Greyback sniffed. "You're not afraid of what I might do to you, but she is. She didn't want you to take this little spying mission because she knew full well what I would do to you if I caught you. Smart girl you got there Lupin; smarter than you are."

Greyback turned away from Remus, giving an almost imperceptible nod. Remus' captors seemed to understand it because their grip on his arms seemed to tighten, if that was at all possible. When Greyback turned back towards Remus, he was picking his yellowing teeth with equally yellow nails; he seemed to be contemplating. Remus knew full well what he was contemplating, and he had to force down the bile that threatened to rise to the back of his throat. Greyback was contemplating what would hurt him the most.

"You are a spy, Lupin," drawled Greyback. "You have seen the way this pack works, and you have seen our comings and goings. You have seen who we do business with, and you have seen how we deal with traitors."

Greyback stalked towards Remus, and all of a sudden he had a horrible feeling that he was six years old again. Except that when Greyback had stalked Remus aged six, the full moon had been high in the sky and Greyback had been in his wolf form. Remus tried not to shudder at the memory. Greyback ran his filthy hand down Remus' face, in a gesture that was almost a caress, before he grabbed a handful of Remus' hair and wrenched his head backwards.

"You have seen too much, Remus Lupin, and the punishment must fit the crime. An eye for an eye…"

Greyback trailed off in a terrifyingly threatening manner. Remus knew that Greyback would be able to smell the fear rolling off him in waves, but it wouldn't matter one bit. The last thing Remus would ever see would be Greyback's yellowing talons making their slow, inexorable descent towards his face.

An eye for an eye indeed…


	3. Sightless

Chapter 2: Sightless

Tonks was pulled abruptly from her blissful slumber by a frantic knocking on her door. She glanced at her alarm clock and idly wondered who in the name of Merlin's plush toys could possibly want her attention at 2:30 am. If it were the Auror department she would have had an official call-out, and besides, she wasn't on call tonight. If it were the Order, it would have been a Patronus. Hastily, Tonks grabbed her wand and went to investigate.

On opening her door, Tonks was met with a horrendous sight. It had been Remus desperately banging on her door to get her attention.

He was hanging on to her doorframe like it was a lifeline, clearly unable to stand on his own. His hands and her door were both covered in blood, as was his face. Tonks scanned his features for the source of the bleeding, and found that it seemed to be his eyes. Or at least where his eyes used to be. Where there was once sparkling cobalt now there were only sunken hollows. Tonks fought back the instinct to vomit, forcing herself into professional Auror mode.

"Oh Merlin, Remus…"

"Tonks," he cried reaching out for her. He swayed when he let go of the door frame, and Tonks rushed to catch him.

"Merlin Remus, what did they do to you?" she whispered, drawing him inside her apartment and setting him gently down on her sofa.

"I'm sorry Tonks, but I didn't know where else to go." Remus was disorientated and clearly in shock. Tonks rushed to the kitchen to grab a tea towel to press to his eyes.

"Its okay, I'm glad you came to me. We have to get you to St Mungo's and you're in no condition to apparate-"

" app'rated 'ere," protested Remus, slurring his words.

"-so I'm going to Side-Along with you, okay," Tonks finished in a voice that brooked no argument. Remus nodded mutely.

Tonks concentrated hard on St Mungo's and felt the familiar unpleasant feeling of being squeezed in all directions, but that could just as easily have been the worry and the fear that was fast settling in the pit of her stomach.

The first few moments after they arrived at St Mungo's were a blur for Tonks. Everything that happened felt like a dream, or like she was watching someone else's life, not her own.

They quickly got the attention of the St Mungo's staff; apparently apparating into the reception with a bleeding man will do that. A healer was quickly called and Remus ushered to the appropriate ward, Creature Induced Injuries, which was decided upon once Tonks had managed to convey what she thought had happened. Once Remus was ensconced in a private room Tonks was ushered out and had to endure a lengthy wait whilst the Healer's dealt with Remus' injuries. Tonks paced up and down the corridor for what felt like hours before the healers re-emerged.

"How is he," Tonks demanded.

"He's resting now," reassured the Healer. "I'm afraid there was nothing we could do about his eyes."

Tonks nodded gravely. "Can I see him?"

"He'll sleep 'til morning with the potions we've given him, but you can still stay with him. We'll check on him first thing, when hopefully Mr Lupin will be able to tell us what happened." Tonks nodded and the healer went on her way.

Hesitantly Tonks entered Remus' room. He was lying on the hospital bed with a startlingly white bandage wrapped around his eyes. It was a stark contrast to the ashen hue of his face. Tonks slid into the chair at the side of his bed, took his hand, and waited. While she was waiting for Remus to come around Tonks allowed the tears to fall unchecked. Tears of releif, that he had come home, even if he wasn't quite in one piece; tears for what Remus had lost; tears for what she had lost. Eventually the tears subsided, and all that was left to do was wait.

A grey dawn was just stealing into the room when Remus began to stir. Tonks ached with wanting to see the familiar fluttering of eyelids as he awoke, but instead Remus put his free hand to his eyes, feeling the edges bandage.

"Tonks," he asked uncertainly.

"I'm here Remus, I'm here."

"I'm so sorry, Tonks; I should never have gone…"

"Shh," said Tonks gently. "Tell me what happened."

"I got caught," said Remus ruefully. "Greyback ripped my eyes out. 'An eye for an eye' he said. I think he might have eaten them," he added, sounded vaguely disgusted.

"You're being very calm for a man who has just had his eyes ripped out."

"No point in crying over spilt milk, what's done is done. Not entirely sure I can cry anymore anyway. I think I got off lightly given what we know Greyback is more than capable of. And in any case, they can always fit me some magical eyes."

"Just as soon as your wounds are healed, Mr Lupin," said the healer bustling in the door to do her morning rounds. "At least that's saved me the unenviable task of giving out the bad news. We'll make an appointment for a magical eye fitting in two weeks, as we're going to have to let your wounds recover the muggle way; makes it more comfortable for wearing magical eyes." Remus nodded. "Right then, we're going to run a few more tests and checkups on you Mr Lupin, but all being well you will be home by lunchtime. I trust that Miss Tonks will take care of you?"

"To the highest standard," replied Remus. Satisfied, the healer moved to her next patient.

Remus spent the rest of the morning being poked and prodded, prescribed and potioned up to the eyeballs, or at least where his eyeballs used to be. Then Tonks took him back to her flat so that she could clean up and work out how on earth they were going to get through the next few weeks.


	4. Healing

Chapter 3: Healing

Remus was sat on Tonks' sofa, trying to wait patiently for his appointment at St Mungo's, but he was veritably twitching with anticipation. The past two weeks had been a challenge for the both of them, and had put a lot of strain on their relationship.

Tonks had struggled to juggle long Auror shifts, extra Order duties and being Remus' full time carer. She was absolutely shattered, had hardly had time to sleep and was perilously close to being unable to morph again. She was thin, pale and had huge dark circles under her eyes. Tonks felt like a wire stretched nearly to breaking point, and would snap at the slightest provocation.

Not that Remus had fared much better despite being the invalid. His spying mission had been terminated indefinitely, and without his eyesight he was unable to take on any more work for the Order. This had left him with a lot of spare time on his hands, which he was unable to fill with his favourite past time of reading. This meant that Remus was a ball of frustrated energy with no outlet other than driving Tonks up the wall.

Remus wasn't the only one looking forward to getting his magical eyes fitted.

An apparation and a short but impatient stay in St Mungo's reception later, and Remus was sat on a healer's couch having his eye sockets examined and making nervous jokes about poking peoples eyes out with wands.

"Well Mr Lupin, everything's healed nicely," said the Healer. "We've taken your measurements, have you any questions before we begin fitting?"

Remus' head was buzzing with a million questions, most of which were concerned with him ending up nicknamed Mad-Eye, but he shook his head. Tonks couldn't bring herself to watch Remus having his magical eyes fitted; she'd seen Moody pop his eye out one to many times and that was enough for her. About ten minutes later the healer was explaining that Remus would need to clean his eyes about once a week before he stepped back so Tonks could see.

The eyes were a shade darker than Remus' original eyes had been, but they were otherwise indistinguishable from normal eyes. Remus was blinking rapidly and looking around the sterile hospital room with awe; like he had forgotten how wonderful it was to be able to see in the last few weeks. Tonks moved towards the couch to have a closer look and Remus switched his gaze to her, his eyes widening as though he were seeing her for the first time.

"Merlin, I'd forgotten how beautiful you were," he murmured before he touched his lips to hers. Tonks would have snorted had her lips not been otherwise engaged; her hair might not be mousy brown quite yet, but the past two weeks had taken their toll on her, and not just on her appearance. Tonks tried to lose herself in Remus' kiss, and tell herself that everything was going to go back to normal now.

Tonks had always loved Remus' eyes. They were so alive and expressive. Tonks could read his every mood just from a quick look in his eyes. There were times when a whole conversation would play out between them just using their eyes.

But not any more.

Now his eyes are cold and lifeless. No longer do they contain a mischievous sparkle. No longer do they convey his exact mood. No longer can Remus and Tonks have intimate conversation with their eyes, share looks that only the two of them understand.

Tonks has lost her window into the soul of this utterly complex and private man. She fells like she has lost the man she loves. Now _she_ feels blind.


	5. Revenge

Chapter 4: Revenge

Remus knew that there was something wrong as soon as he slipped the key into the lock. He didn't quite know what tipped him off; it was just a feeling in his gut, an almost imperceptible scent on the air that told him that something wasn't quite right. Worry overtook Remus; he knew that Tonks was home today, what if something had happened to her? Quickly he opened the door to Tonks' flat and stepped inside, scanning the living room for signs of struggle.

There were no signs of struggle, but the odour was stronger in here. It was smell of dirt and unwashed body and rotten flesh. Remus fought down the panic that was rising in his chest; he knew that scent.

"Tonks," he called, drawing his wand.

"In the bedroom," came the reply, but it seemed to Remus' ears that there was something different about Tonks' voice. Remus entered the bedroom to find the sight that he had been dreading.

Greyback was in there with Tonks, one set of talons wrapped securely around her neck and another around her wand arm, an inhuman smirk playing around his lips. Remus quickly searched Tonks eyes for reassurance that she was fine and quickly ascertained that the young Auror had everything under control. Or as under control as possible when a murderous, sadistic werewolf has you in his clutches.

"Gots a new set of eyes Lupin," said Greyback.

"The advantage of living with the wizarding community, Greyback, is that you have access to wizarding healthcare." Remus carefully maintained a façade of calm, which was essential at this stage; he knew that Tonks had a plan and he just had to give her time to put it into action. Greyback had neutralised her wand arm, but he didn't know that as an Auror Tonks was trained to use a wand in both hands, and carried a spare wand on her at all time.

"Drop the wand Lupin, that's it nice and slow. Now kick it into the corner." Remus did as he was told, and his wand ricocheted off the chest of drawers. He never took his eyes off Greyback as he straightened up. "Tested your little theory, Lupin" smirked Greyback. "And it seems that you hold you little bitch in too high a regard. I'm going to turn her, and you are going to watch me."

Remus felt all of the colour drain from his face; in his worry for Tonks' wellbeing he had almost forgotten that tonight was the night of the full moon. Greyback was going to go through with his promise. Reflexively he looked out of the window; less than four hours until sunset. Greyback ran his coarse tongue down Tonks' cheek, causing the wolf within Remus to rise up possessively. Tonks however, kept her face impassive, and told Remus with her eyes to keep calm.

"And just how to you bank on forcing a fully transformed werewolf to watch whilst you fasten your jaws onto his mate?"

Greyback hissed at Remus, and Tonks took the opportunity of his momentary distraction to explode into action. She grabbed her spare wand from its concealed holster on her thigh and quickly treated Greyback to a stinging hex to escape his clutches. Remus summoned his wand from the other side of the room, and before a few seconds had passed Greyback found himself staring down the length of two wands at two very angry people.

"We wants to play it the hard way do we?" snarled Greyback.

"Come any closer and I swear I will kill you," warned Tonks, a steely edge to her voice.

"Feisty little bitch aint she," said Greyback to Remus, laughing.

"You have no idea," replied Remus.

Greyback sneered and began to pace up and down in front of Tonks and Remus, as though waiting for them to drop their guard; waiting for the sun to go down. The wands never wavered, nor did the stern expressions on their faces. Neither Remus nor Tonks was willing to kill the werewolf in cold blood, and so they waited for Greyback to make his move; Greyback wasn't known for his boundless patience.

Greyback began to eye the setting sun with an increasing amount of malice in his yellow eyes.

"Can't quite decide what would be more fun; making you watch me turn your little bitch, or killing you now, ravishing her on your bed and i then /i turning her."

Remus instinctive rage caused him to change his grip on his wand and Greyback took the opportunity to strike. An explosion from Tonks' wand sent the werewolf flying across the room to crash violently against the wall. With his lunar-cycle enhanced senses he caught the scent of burnt flesh and the coppery tang of blood. Tonks strode over to the prostrate werewolf to check for vitals. Remus' hands were still shaking with rage.

"He's dead," confirmed Tonks. "It's over." Remus nodded mutely, still processing all of the emotions he had forced down in order to remain calm. Tonks broke his thoughts. "I need to call this in," she said, gesturing to the dead werewolf. "Get a clean up crew in."

"I should go; not long until sunset. You'll be alright on your own won't you?"

"Course I will," said Tonks with a note of defiance in her voice. "I'll be thinking of you tonight," she added softly.

Remus could see shutters come down in her eyes; she was shutting him out so he wouldn't worry, and he didn't have the time dismantle them to find out how Tonks was really feeling. He heaved a great sigh, pressed a kiss to Tonks' cheek and left, knowing full well that he was in for one hell of a rough transformation.


	6. Confrontation

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Remus had hoped that everything would start to go back to normal after the incident with Greyback. He was to be sorely disappointed.

The walls that Tonks had put up in her eyes had resolutely remained there, despite Remus' best attempts to subtly, and not so subtly, batter through them. The lack of communication was driving Remus mad; Tonks was shutting him out. They weren't communicating on i any /i level, and Remus missed Tonks as badly as he had when he had left her to go underground the year before. And they were still living together.

Remus was a man well known for his seemingly limitless patience, be he could feel it starting to wear thin.

There was a war on, and they were seeing little enough of each other as it was. They were either out fighting Death Eaters, helping Harry in his Horcrux hunt or collapsing from exhaustion. The few minutes they managed to snatch together were filled with awkward silence and polite but cold conversation. It was almost as though the two were complete strangers rather than lovers.

And it was driving Remus mad.

Remus looked up from his contemplation of his fingernails to watch Tonks as she did the dishes whilst resolutely ignoring his presence. Time was they would have done it together; him teasing her about dropping the plates and her flicking bubbles at him whilst they both laughed until their sides hurt. Remus missed that, and he had had enough of this silence.

i Time to screw up that Gryffindor courage I'm supposed to have /i , thought Remus.

He got up from the settee and went into the kitchen. He walked up behind Tonks and placed his hands on the sink either side of her, so that she was effectively trapped between him and the sink.

"How long are you going to keep on shutting me out?" asked Remus quietly, knowing she had to answer; there was no escape.

Tonks whipped around to face him, nearly breaking his nose with a bowl in the process.

"I haven't the foggiest what you're on about." Tonks reply was instantaneous; a knee-jerk reaction that gave away her guilty conscience. Remus sighed.

"Don't lie to me Tonks; I can't bear for you to lie to me on top of everything else. Why are you shutting me out?"

Remus could see the anger boiling up behind her eyes and, despite the fact he knew it would be taken out on him, he wanted to do a celebratory dance; it was the most emotion he had seen in Tonks eyes for days.

"You have no idea what I'm going through, how I feel!" Burst out Tonks.

"That's because you are shutting me out!" retorted Remus, barely keeping his temper in check.

Tonks' hands were shaking with emotion, so Remus gently took the bowl out of her hands and placed it on the sink, an action which only served to further enrage the young witch.

"I i told /i you not to go back to the werewolves," Tonks seethed. "I knew that Greyback would do something horrible and he did! He ripped out your eyes, Remus."

"Don't you think," spoke Remus in a hoarse whisper, "That losing my eyes was a small price to pay given the sacrifices that other people have made for this war; given that Sirius and Dumbledore gave their i lives /i for this fight."

"But I lost the man I love," shouted Tonks. Remus looked surprised for a second before attempting to speak, but Tonks held up her hand to silence him. "Do you even realise how much of our communication was through our eyes? Your eyes were the only way I could really know Remus Lupin, who keeps himself hidden underneath a mask of politeness in order to protect himself. But I could always read your eyes like a book, and that helped me get close to you, because no one else could read your eyes quite the way I could. And now they're just… dead, and it hurts to look at them, because they're not your eyes. It feels like I've lost you; I feel blind."

Tonks finished quietly, tears steaming down her cheeks. Remus pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, his heart breaking.

"And so you though the solution would be to lock me out with your eyes?" Remus asked quietly, but without bitterness. "Oh Tonks, if anything we should have been communicating more; finding new ways to communicate, replace what we lost when I lost my eyes…"

"I know… I know," choked Tonks. "I was just so angry; angry with you for going when I didn't want you too, angry with Greyback for what he did. I was angry at myself because I let you drive me crazy when I should have been looking after you with care and patience. I didn't want you to know how angry I was… because I shouldn't have been angry"

"You have every right to be angry, Dora, but we can't let Greyback tear us apart," Remus whispered fiercely into her ear. "We can't let him get to us because if we do then he wins. Okay?"

Tonks nodded and buried her head in his tear-soaked jumper. Remus smiled and stroked her hair.

"I'll just have to learn to be communicative in other ways," said Remus hoarsely. "So we don't have this kind of misunderstanding again." He pulled her to him and held on to her tightly. "We'll get through this somehow…. We'll get through this together; I promise."


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tonks stood in the living room at the Burrow with a warm butterbeer in her hand and a vague feeling of disbelief. It was all over; they had made it. By unspoken agreement everyone had returned to the Burrow after what had turned into the final battle of the war to celebrate the downfall of the Dark Lord. And if there was one thing the Order of the Phoenix knew how to do it was how to throw a party.

Fred and George had quickly conjured celebratory banners bearing amusing legends, brought enough crates of butterbeer to sink a battleship and had charmed the radio to blare out the Weird Sisters at hitherto unknown volumes. Order members were still drifting in as they finished tying up loose ends or were discharged from St Mungo's; everybody wanted to join in i this /i party, no matter what.

The party had been for going several hours now and there was still no sign of Remus. Tonks tired hard not to panic but the last time she had seen him had been shortly before the battle when he had told her he loved her.

The kitchen door slammed and Tonks immediately looked up. She heard a familiar rich, booming voice as Kingsley limped in, with Remus at his side. Remus had obviously been to get changed as he was wearing a pair of worn jeans and a red jumper instead of the robes he had been wearing earlier. With his greying sandy hair falling into his eyes and a day's growth of stubble on his chin Tonks didn't think she had ever seen him look so handsome.

Remus' eyes were frantically scanning the room for her, and when he saw her his eyes lit up with joy. They fought through the crowded living room to reach each other and when they finally met Remus took Tonks in his arms and spun her around laughing and kissing her.

When the couple finally surfaced for air they were both giddy with love and relief. Tonks could see the relief that she was alright in his eyes, just as he could see it in hers.

Tonks did a double take; his eyes had lit up with joy when he had seen her, and now the relief he felt was plain to see. Remus' eyes hadn't been able to express his emotions in almost a year, yet now they were shining out of them for anyone to see. Tonks tucked his hair behind his ear and gently stroked his face.

"Remus, your eyes…" she whispered. Remus grinned and Tonks' heart soared at the mischievous sparkle that lit up his eyes, making him look like a guilty schoolboy.

"I've been trying to charm them for a long time. Since you told me how much being able to read my eyes meant to you. I got it right just before the battle, and I was scared in case you never got to see them."

Tonks felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You did all that for me?" Remus nodded and Tonks threw her arms around him, sobbing into his jumper. But this time they were tears of joy; simple overwhelming joy that this man could do such a thing for her. Remus simply held her, stroking her hair until the sobs subsided.

"Marry me," he whispered into her ear.

"What?" exclaimed Tonks, pulling back to look in his eyes.

"I said 'marry me'," repeated Remus a slightly shy smile tugging on his lips, and his love for Tonks blazing in his eyes. Tonks fought the urge not to cry again.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" laughed Tonks.

"No," replied Remus with a small snigger. "Seriously though, will you? Marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you, you daft sod!" cried Tonks happily. The whole room ground to a halt to watch the two lovebirds.

Remus looked mildly embarrassed, but Tonks caught his eye and the pair grinned, a hint of mischief in both their eyes. There really was only one thing they could do; their lips met to a chorus of cheers, whistles, cat-calls and a few crude suggestions from Fred and George.

Tonks didn't care though; they had won, and Remus had asked her to marry him.

Life was good!

Tonks had always loved Remus eyes but never really appreciated them until they lost their mischievous sparkle and their life. Yet she found that she loved them even more when he found a way to bring back what had made his eyes and him in general, so dear to her.

She would never forget the look of love in his eyes as he vowed to love her and only her for as long as they both should live. Nor would she forget the look of awe as he held each and every one of their children for the first time. Tonks would always be forewarned of trouble when she saw the mischief in his eyes as he plotted some prank with the kids, and loved him even more for the slight apprehension in them, worried that even after fifty years of marriage she might not like the gift he had just presented her with.

Tonks couldn't even bring herself to mind when he popped one of his eyes out as a party trick, engaged in eye-squelching contests with Mad-Eye or allowed the twins to juggle with them. She couldn't bring herself to mind because what the war had taught her was that she was lucky to have him; other people had lost so much more than they.

Just as she knew Remus loved everything about her, she loved everything about him; grey hair, lycanthropy, removable eyeballs and all.

And in the end, that was all that mattered.


End file.
